


Mine x Craft (A hxh minecraft au)

by Bearnyu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearnyu/pseuds/Bearnyu
Summary: Gon has no friends on whale island his age, so he spends all of his time on his aunt mito's old pc playing minecraft with his online friends...one day a hacker appears on the server.





	Mine x Craft (A hxh minecraft au)

Gon happily raced home after a day spent in the forest- and the first place he headed to after a day well spent outside was to the giant, old PC that belonged to his Aunt Mito. Gon lived with his aunt on whale island for all of his 12 years, but somehow had never made an honest friend due to the lack of children on the island. So instead, he spent all of his hours socializing on a game called Minecraft- it was also the only game Mito's PC could run without exploding. Even then, it was a stretch.   
  
Gon wasn't sure where his dad was, but he knew he was out there making games. Whatever he was doing, Mito refused to talk about it.   
  
He waved his legs under the giant rolling chair waiting for the pc to boot up so he could start the game, from the other room Mito told him he only had a few hours before he had to eat.   
  
"Okay! Got it!" Gon happily replied.  
  
  
\---  
  
Ilovefoxbears joined the game.  
  
<Scarleteyes44> Hello Gon.  
<Ilovefoxbears> Hi Kurapika! :D   
<Doctor_Sensei> Yo Gon  
<Ilovefoxbears> Leorio!! U r on too!?!? :O I thought u were studying!!!  
<Doctor_Sensei> I was. Taking a quick break and going back to it in an hour or two.   
  
The group had met in a server called "hunter training" which was a public server. It was an elimination server, so once you died you were out permanently. The group met and stayed together that entire time- getting to know each other pretty well. Because they passed this "training" server, they were each granted their own private servers thanks to some group called the Hunter Association. Kurapika was the one hosting their current server, because Leorio and Gon's computers were both bad. Kurapika was also able to keep the server up no matter what time of day it was.   
  
Talking on the game was their main form of communication- though they also had a chat program they all used to communicate when they were available. This program was called Diskype.  
  
The three all got along very well- and Gon knew that Leorio was studying to become a doctor while Kurapika was working as a bodyguard for a family- attempting to locate the stolen gems from his clan from a gang of thieves.  
  
As for in the game- the group's server had just started, so they were still setting up a base of sorts.  
  
<Ilovefoxbears> Whoa!! Kurapika you have so many chickens in here!  
<Scarleteyes44> Yes  
<Scarleteyes44> The wheat fields are also coming along. Have you found cows yet Leorio?  
<Doctor_Sensei> Uhh fuck  
<Scarleteyes44> Don't swear, Gon is here  
<Doctor_Sensei> I mean FRICK ok? I can't find the fricking cows. I've looked all over this fricking map.   
<Ilovefoxbears> I can help!!  
<Doctor_Sensei> No stay at the base I'm already too far. I'll get them though tomorro ok  
<Scarleteyes44> You had one job  
<Doctor_Sensei> I AM WORKING ON IT OK   
  
The group played for a few more hours, working hard on what they needed to- until Mito started calling for Gon.  
  
<Ilovefoxbears> Ok i got to go eat BYE GUYS!!!!!!!!!  
<Doctor_Sensei> Bye Gon. I'm getting off too, so goodnight  
<Scarleteyes44> Goodnight everyone.   
  
Ilovefoxbears left the game.  
Doctor_Sensei left the game.  
Scarleteyes44 left the game.

* * *

"Okay time to troll some noobs" Said Killua to himself as he logged onto his gaming rigged pc- Milluki had built it for him after he blackmailed him with a video of him making out with his dakimakuras. He had endless games on it- some not even released to the public yet. He also had a hacking kit that his family had been teaching him to use from a young age- they were a famous family of hackers after all. If someone else wanted someone's account deleted they could do it easily- and even get into people's computers and files.  
  
However, Killua had gotten somewhat bored of doing this. He secretly longed to play with a group- but he had no idea how to go about it or even find one. Out of boredom, he booted up minecraft. It was one of the games where he knew how to get into private servers easily- he had even hacked the hunter training server and griefed almost every player on it with another player called "RookieCrusher1000"   
  
There was one group he had spied on during that time that he figured he would visit- and destroy all their hardwork. He knew how to make his model invisible in game with a hacking program called Shadow_Step. It also could be applied to make many copies of your same avatar.  
  
He found the player he was looking for- "Ilovefoxbears" He laughed at the stupidity of the name, it had to be a kid. It was no comparison to his online name of "xxBlueLightning360xx" which was cool and awesome. He found out that the player was online and joined the game. Since he was a hacker, it gave no message and he was able to do whatever he wanted. He watched the avatar of the player jump around alone for a while- going through caves by himself. Killua thought...now was the perfect time to strike.  
  
In what was just a few seconds, Killua had spawned over 1000 Creepers into the cave with Ilovefoxbears.  
  
<Ilovefoxbears> HSDCXJ JLZJ CLSC  
Ilovefoxbears was blown up by Creeper  
Ilovefoxbears left the game.  
  
Killua laughed, rubbing his evil little hands together. Was that a ragequit? Or did he just crash that kid's computer? Either way, it was an epic win for him! He was going to have fun with this.

* * *

Gon stared at his computer in horror as it made a loud "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sound which repeated from the start every second. He was near tears as he watched the PC make horrible noises. Getting scared, he held down the power button until it was totally off. Mito had warned him against doing so many times, but desperate times called for desperate measures.   
  
But just what had happened?! He was mining a cave when suddenly thousands of creepers spawned in! He had never seen anything like that before...he would have to ask Kurapika and Leorio about it next time they were on.   
  
Gon played alone for the next few days, Leorio and Kurapika being busy with work and school. It took a while, but eventually the group found a day to meet up on the game again.  
  
Ilovefoxbears joined the game.  
  
<Doctor_Sensei> Hey Gon.   
<Scarleteyes44> Hi, Gon.  
<Ilovefoxbears> Hi Leorio and Kurapika!   
<Ilovefoxbears> I have a question! : /  
<Doctor_Sensei> Yea?  
<Ilovefoxbears> Is it possible for like 40000000000000 creepers to spawn in a mine??? At once?  
<Doctor_Sensei> That's literally impossible lol. Why? R u scared that's gonna happen?  
<Ilovefoxbears> No it DID happen  
<Ilovefoxbears> I saw it and it crashed the computer   
<Ilovefoxbears> but when I came back it was all gone  
<Doctor_Sensei> Lol rly? That's so weird. I don't think that can happen though. Maybe it was a glitch?  
<Scarleteyes44> It would be possible with console commands. Though it would have to be done by one of us. I'm going to look this up.   
<Ilovefoxbears> Ok : ( It would be cool to fight 100000 creepers but not if they crash my computer!!  
  
There was a moment of silence between the players as they all did their own thing- Gon remaking all of the tools he had lost in the explosion and Leorio still on his journey to find cows, which he eventually did and began to lead them back to the base- everyone had different looking base houses. Gon's was made out of dirt and shaped like a pure square, he kept insisting it was a work in progress because he found mining to be the more fun part. Leorio's was a simple wood house with a nice roof- while Kurapika's seemed to be a big mansion, where he already had all of his windows in place with multiple attics and basements.  
  
<Scarleteyes44> Well, I looked it up. It's not a glitch. It does have to be done in console.   
<Ilovefoxbears> Relly?!!? But I didn't type anything like thta!!  
<Doctor_Sensei> Maybe someone else joined and did it lol  
<Scarleteyes44> Actually, I looked into that.  
<Scarleteyes44> Apparently a few people who have been attacked by hackers have had the same thing happen to them.  
<Ilovefoxbears> HACKRES!??!  
<Doctor_Sensei> Are you fricking kidding me? They'd hack into our game just to crash it? What a bunch of   
<Doctor_Sensei> b  
<Doctor_Sensei> Bastards  
<Scarleteyes44> If we don't want to lose all of our progress we've made, we should probably restart the server or find out who it is so we can ban them.  
<Ilovefoxbears> Why would they do that : (  
<Doctor_Sensei> Fuckin trolls.  
<Doctor_Sensei> *Frickin  
<???> B)  
  
...There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at their screens in disbelief. The hacker was speaking to them.  
  
<Scarleteyes44> Odd. The name isn't showing up. I'll look into a way to find out who it is.  
<Doctor_Sensei> HEY GET THE FRICK OUT OF OUR GAME. NOBODY LIKES U  
<Ilovefoxbears> Hey how did you spawn so many creepers without me knowing?? Can I do that??  
<???> Lmao.  
<???> I see u r havin a problem with those cows..........  
<Doctor_Sensei> DON'T U FUCKIN TOUCH MY COW I SWREAR   
<???> Don't have a cow, man.  
  
Suddenly...Leorio's cow turned into steak. Leorio was devastated. All of that time spent searching, suddenly for naught. He could feel his blood vessels popping as he angrily slammed on his keyboard.  
  
<Doctor_Sensei> I AM GOING TO GET YOU BANNED WHEN KURAPIAK FINDS OUT WHO U R  U R GOING DOWN.  
<Ilovefoxbears> Yeah!! R u rly a hacker  btw?  
<???> What does it look like? of course i am  
<???> Get rekt, noob. Your house is next.  
<Ilovefoxbears> Oh, it's a WIP anyways (: you can get rid of it!  
<Doctor_Sensei> DON'T ENABLE HIM GON. HE'S EVIL  
<???> Uh ok so I guess this house then  
  
Kurapika's house burst into flames, a sudden pool of lava spawning in the middle of it.  
  
<Doctor_Sensei> Oh that was a bad move kid.  
<Ilovefoxbears> Uh oh.  
<???> Lol what are u gonna do about it? Ban me?  
  
??? left the game.  
  
<Scarleteyes44> Got him.  
<Doctor_Sensei> I warned him lol. Good job Kurapika  
<Scarleteyes44> It's easy to get past a ban. They will probably come back, if they are as good as they say they are.   
<Ilovefoxbears> Hackers sure are amazing. He just undid so much of our work in a few minutes : (  
<Doctor_Sensei> That makes me SO MAD. Next time, I'll be waiting for him.  
<Scarleteyes44> I'll do some more research on this. I think I might have an idea on who it is.  
<Ilovefoxbears> Amazing , Kurapika!! Let us know what you find! : )  
  
Killua stared at the "You have been banned" in disbelief. They had actually caught him- but only his fake username. That scarleteyes person, Kurapiak must have found him out. But he had found out the other victim's name, too- Gon. This meant it would only get more fun from here on out- he would be back, and this time- he wouldn't hide who he was.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> epic..wil this continue? I don't know


End file.
